The Hydroid Cronicles
by Deena15
Summary: Chapter 7's up! More Linxie and Kitty fights! Woo! R&R please!=^.^=
1. Enter Ember Gym!

The Hydroid Cronicles  
Episode 1: Enter Ember Gym!  
  
"*Enter Ember City, the city of burning hope and desires.*" read the sign as I walk through the giant stone arch.  
  
"Dextra, where'd you say the gym was?" I say.  
  
"Straight ahead. And I suggest you use Squirtle for this match, the professor told me about all the gyms and she said this one specialises in fire types."  
  
"Well, that's good news. Squitle's the only one I have, not counting that pidgey I caught the other day. I'm not sure if pidgey's strong enough yet. I just caught it and it's not used to me."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll get used to you in no time."  
  
"Ok." So I walk on, and I don't say another word until I get there.  
  
*At the gym*  
I knock on the giant red doors of the gym. The enormous brick building towers over me. The doors open, and I walk inside.  
  
*Inside the gym*  
"Finally, my first gym battle! I can't wait!"I say excitedly as I wait in a small room for my very first gym battle. What's taking that other guy so long to finish the battle? He should be done by now, it's been a half hour already...  
  
"NEXT!" cried the loudspeaker. Finally!  
  
I walk through another set of doors, smaller this time, and I end up inside a huge stadium. What's with this city and big stuff anyway? The last battler (a guy with dark blond hair and brown eyes) walks past me, with a very beat up pikachu in his arms, saying "good luck, you're gonna need it." What for? Electric against fire is always a tough match.  
  
I walk on, although my confidence is hanging by a thread. The only thing keeping me back from running out of here screaming at the top of my lungs is Squirtle's words when I first saw it. As Professor Maple (my hometown, Air City, has a Pokemon professor, too) handed me the Squirtle she picked out for me (she knew I had a thing for water types) and Dextra, it said to me, "Sqirtle squirt, squirtle!" Of course, I didn't understand that very well, but Dextra(using her built in Pokemon-translator) said, "Squirtle says it thinks you're a great trainer, and it hopes you will train it to its fullest potential, no matter what the risks."  
  
Hopefully, those risks didn't include losing. There's no turning back now, though, as I walk towards the gym leader standing at the far end of the stadium.  
  
*Next Episode: The Red Badge of Desire!*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it except the stuff I make up SO DON'T BUG ME!:-P 


	2. Red Badge Of Desire...

Disclaimer:Pokemon, own I don't, so sue me you will not!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, but my brain was actually working for a few months there...but now my psychotic self is back and I'm more ready for boredom than ever(don't ask about what I just said, it'll only confuse you more)! Anywayz, all Pokemon talk from here on will be translated by my very own Dextra, and they will be seen with quotes and stars("*Here's the example.*").   
  
P.S.-Thanks for reviewing, Pikajenn! This chapter is dedicated to you!*^_^*  
  
P.P.S.-I didn't know what to name the main character, but since she's a whole lot like the character I use in all my RPing and junk, I decided to call her Deena. Self-insertion ROCKS!!! Though this is a little different from my RPing character...=^.^=  
  
And now, after a long delay...  
  
Chapter 2:The Red Badge of Desire  
  
"*I'm ready and rearin' for battle, Dee! Just say the word and I'm there!*" says my Squirtle. I forgot to mention earlier, Squirtle is afraid of pokeballs since he was hit with one in the head when he was little, so he stays out of his pokeball. He usually talks on and on, but he was sleeping in my backpack the whole way here. A few moments ago, as soon as he heard the word "battle", he jumped out, overloading with energy.  
  
"Hold it, Squirtle, we have to hear the rules first!" I cry. Squirtle obediantly calms down without hesitation.  
  
"So, who are you, apart from another victim of myself?" mutters the gym leader with bone-shivering coldness. Simply by hearing his voice, I receive a bad image of him. His face is in shadows, and he reminds me of Giovanni from the TV show Pokemon, an animated kiddie version of the Ash Ketchum biography. Maybe he's the leader of the Serpent Squad...nah, couldn't be. Serpents are the rival gang of Team Rocket; in other words they hate each others' guts. The Serpents don't strike often, and they're not well known, in fact, I only know about them because my father is an ex-member of Team Rocket.  
  
I swallow the large lump of fear in my throat and reply in a cool tone, "I'm Deena Greenwater of Air City. I would like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle, if you please." What am I doing? This is suicide! Wait...water beats fire...I can beat him, Squirtle can beat him...still...this is suicide!  
  
Squirtle gives me a reassuring, "Squirtle squirt!", lifting my spirits and giving me enough courage to abolish the thought of losing.  
  
A judge walks to the edge of the stadium, yelling, "Two pokemon each, no time limit. Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Rapidash, horn drill," says the leader in a low voice, throwing a pokeball into the stadium.  
  
"Alright Squirtle, go on and show 'em how it's done, buddy!" I say, adding on more confidence to his overly confident self.  
  
"Squirtle!" he says, running into the center of the battle area. Out of the pokeball appears a horse-like creature, Ponyta.  
  
"Squirtle, withdraw, then water gun!" I command. Squirtle tucks himself inside his protective shell, avoiding the Ponyta's lethal horn attack. He then retaliates with a water gun, soaking the fire-type with it's weakness: water. The Ponyta, dazed by the attack, stumbles a bit, then regains its balance, and blasts Squirtle with a Fire Spin.  
  
"Jump, now! Then tackle!" I yell, now almost completely sucked into the excitement of the battle. Squirtle jumps over the fire attack, and for a brief moment he looks like he's flying. Finally, he lands on Ponyta, tackling it from the air. Ponyta, still a little dazed from the Water Gun earlier, faints from exaustion.  
  
Surprisingly, the gym leader isn't dissapointed. I see him smile an evil grin, which in turn sends chills down my spine. "Return, Dash. You have served me well." He then turns to me, "Deena, I see you have some talent after all. Although not enough." I simply stare, not knowing what to think of him. Then I notice Squirtle looking at me with a slightly confused and frightened look on his face. I smile at him, and send him a reassuring wink, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
He smiles back nervously. The gym leader throws in another pokeball, this time muttering, "Houndour, Bite." Squirtle runs for it, but despite his efforts the dog-like pokemon somehow managed to chomp on my poor pokemon's blue tail.  
  
Squirtle wails a loud "Squirtle!!!" and runs around to try and get the Houndour off him. "Squirtle, that won't work! Try using Tail Whip!" I do understand the attack usually doesn't do much damage, but this time there was an exception. Whipping his tail with all his might, Squirtle managed to throw off the devilish doggie from feasting on Squirtle's delicate tail. "Alright, now use Water Gun! Aim for its mouth!" I yell. Usually fire types breath their worst attacks from their mouths...talk about bad breath. Extinguishing the Houndour's flame could be an instant win for my team.  
  
Squirtle keeps hosing the fire pup down with his infamous water gun. "Keep it up, you're doing fine!" I say, my fingers crossing in hopes of a quick victory...  
  
*after the match, Dextra's POV*  
  
Deena won the battle. The poor little Houndour couldn't take the force of Squirtle's Water Gun, and soon collapsed. Squirtle and Dee were too busy celebrating their victory to hear the gym leader muttering, "We shall battle again, Deena of Air City. Here you recieve if your heart desires enough. You've proved yourself worthy this time...but wait until you get to the big leagues...it won't be all fun and games then...hehe..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:Alright...Methinx the gym leader has lost it...I never had it, so I couldn't have lost it...Okies...I'm done with that. Flame me if you must, but read the Teaser first! Oh, and all bad flames go to the "Turn-Flames-Into-Frosting-Pizza" machine. The frosting pizza will go to...me!!! I NEED SUGAR!!!!!!!!! ::Ahem::...Okay, I'm alright now...~o.O~  
  
~Teaser Time!:-P~  
After some training in the woods outside Ember City, Deena has finally realized that her sweetie-pie Squirtle and peachy little Pidgey don't have names. There's always Bob...but Dextra, Squirtle, and Pidgey have other ideas. Can the Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny in the next town help? Seems like they're all busy investigating something about a recent Serpent attack. Fortunately, our gang runs into a young man by the name of Viper, who seems to want to help. Unfortunatly, there's a chance he might not be what he seems to be...  
  
Find out the next part of Deena's adventures and misadventures in episode 3, "What's In A Name?"! 


	3. What's In A Name?

What's In A Name?  
  
Our days always start with breakfast, then training. Our training had begun hours ago. "Alright, Pidgey, dive from the sky, then try and flip directions right before you hit the ground! Don't fret, the pillow will break your fall if you end up doing it wrong! Squirtle, jump, withdraw, and water gun the ground! That'll help your balance and strengthen your water gun! C'mon guys, we need to be in tip-top shape for the next gym match! Oh, I'm making peanut butter and berry sandwiches for lunch. How many would you guys like?" I dig through my backpack for supplies.  
  
"*2!*" cries Squirtle.  
  
"*1!*" chirps Pidgey.  
  
"None for me, I'm a pokedex, remember?" Dextra says casually.  
  
"No duh, Dex. Well, lunch'll be ready no later than in 15 minutes," I say, grinning. "Until then, keep training."  
  
"Please, don't call me Dex," mutters Dextra.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, we are sitting at our camp eating some tasty sandwiches and juice from juice boxes.  
  
"*Dee, why don't we have names?*" asks Pidgey, chewing contently at the sandwich at her feet.  
  
Hydro acnowledges Pidgey's question. "*Yeah, my pal Bulbasaur's named Vine, his trainer Vickie named him. Why don't I have a name?*"  
  
"Gee, you guys, I never thought of names before. I guess I was too into training, sorry. Squirtle, how about Bob?" I suggest. Hey, Bob is a cool name! "Pidgey could be Bobett!"  
  
"*I'd have to kill you before I let you call me Bobett.*"  
  
"Then maybe something else..."  
  
Dextra decides to join the conversation. "How about Veronica? Or Elicia? Squirtle could be James, or Luke!"  
  
"*Those are all human names,*" replies Squirtle.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dextra," I intrude, "Why don't we just ask the locals for some help?"  
  
"Good idea," my pokedex replies.  
  
So we walk on to the next town. It takes about a half hour, mostly because Dextra's map had a glitch (..."It's all Maple's fault!" she cried...) in it, but we finally reach a place called Kimosha Village...   
  
"...the village of beauty that is far past skin deep," I say aloud, reading a sign. "Is there a gym here, Dextra?"  
  
My ever-so faithful Pokemon acknowledge my question. "*Nuh-uh, you're naming us first!*" Nice, ne?  
  
"You guys, if you really want names that bad, let's go see Nurse Joy about it. She'll probably come up with something really awesome," I say.   
  
About an hour later...  
  
Pidgey's back in her pokeball, and Squirtle's riding in my backpack.  
  
"*Are we there yet?*" he whines, tired from following me. His short legs just couldn't catch up to my longer strides.  
  
"The Pokemon Center should be just around the corner," says Dextra in a I'm-sure-this-time tone. Now how many times have I heard THAT tone before...  
  
Squirtle is just as skeptical as me. "*Are you sure, Dex?*"  
  
"Positive, and please don't call me Dex."  
  
"The only way to know is to turn the corner, and I'm dead tired so it better be there!" I yell with newfound energy. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I run off and around the corner so fast Squirtle has to grab onto my backpack to keep from falling off.  
  
***  
  
"Nurse Joy? Are you here?" I ring the bell on the counter for the fourth time. Finally, a pinkish-white thing comes out of a door. From my knowledge of pokemon, this thing happens to be a Chansey.  
  
"Chansey, chan-cy!" it cries in a high-pitched voice. The Chansey appears to be pressing a button under the counter, and within a few seconds, a television screen slides down from the ceiling. A red-haired lady wearing a hat with a red cross on it appears on the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm away on other business right now. If you would like your pokemon healed, please feel free to ask Chansey. If you would like my assistance for any other reason, I will be back by 4:30 PM. Until then, have a nice day!" The red-haired woman smiles than the screen goes black.   
  
As the TV slides back into its previous position, I sit down with a million and one thoughts rushing through my head. Where could Joy be? How am I going to name Squirtle and Pidgey with absolutely no inspiration? And how in Heracross's name am I supposed to get my second gym badge?  
  
"*Let's go and find Joy, then we'll get our names," Squirtle says.  
  
"What's with you and wanting a name anyways?" I ask.  
  
"*No comment on that one,*" he replies.  
  
"He means he doesn't know either," teases Dextra, grinning with her small digital eyes narrowed on the PokeDex screen.  
  
I sigh. "Let's go to Officer Jenny, I think I saw the police station right across the street from here." Dextra and Squirtle nod.  
  
***  
  
"Out on duty?!? Does everyone here have to work so hard?" I sigh again. "Guess you and Pidgey aren't gonna get names for a while. That is unless we find out what Jenny and Joy are up to! It could be one of those 'Missingno. Impossible' secret mission things! Kewlness to the extreme!" Squirtle and Dextra sigh while I dream of insanely complex spy gadgets and the like.  
  
"*Snap out of it, Dee,*" says Squirtle, blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"She has a point there," comments my pokedex, "We can meet Jenny and Joy at wherever they are now."  
  
"See, Squirtle, I have a point!"  
  
"Hmph. You're taking Dextra's word for it?" I don't reply.  
  
So, we wander around the town for about an hour more until we reach a large white fountain. There, I take a break and sit down. All this walking is starting to annoy me...-.-;;  
  
"*Hey, what's going on there?*" cries Squirtle, startling me. I turn around to where Squirtle's pointing to see a crowd of people huddled around something. Picking up Squirtle and putting Dextra in my pocket, I walk up to the crowd and somehow squeeze through to see Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in front of some big building.  
  
I "excuse me" my way through a few more people to try and get a better look at the building. "Is that..."  
  
"According to my zoom-in feature, that's a bank," comments Dextra. "I think it's been robbed."  
  
Suddenly, another voice joins the conversation. "Actually, the funny thing is it wasn't robbed."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" I cry. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see a guy with longish jet black hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Viper, " he says, holding out his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Deena, nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand enthusiastically as Squirtle jumps onto my shoulder.  
  
"Same here," he replies, grinning softly. "You must be new here, would you like me to show you around town?"  
  
My stomach growls, as does Squirtle's. "Erm...can you just show me where we can find someplace to eat maybe?"  
  
"Sure. You're a Pokemon Trainer, right?"  
  
"Yup. Squirtle here was my first Pokemon. I just started a few months ago."  
  
"Interesting. Well, would you like to battle later on?"  
  
"Okay, but under one condition; can you tell me what happened here?" I point a finger at the bank.  
  
Viper grins. "Alright. They say some theif broke into the bank. The funny thing is, nothing's been stolen. My theory's that the theif was after something special."  
  
"Hmm...that would make sense, since nothing was stolen..."  
  
"Well, then, let's go and get you some food." He starts walking and beckons me to follow with a wave of his hand.  
  
"*Fine with me,*" says Squirtle. He jumps off my shoulder and grabs my hand, then drags me behind him. "*Let's go!*"  
  
***  
We're now eating in Kangaskhan Barbeque House, and Squirtle's on his third dessert...-.-;;  
  
"*More ketchup, please!*" he shouts.  
  
"*I prefer mustard,*" says Pidgey.  
  
"You guys, you're not supposed to eat ice cream with ketchup and mustard," I say, eyes narrowed.  
  
"*I don't want ketchup AND mustard, I want ketchup!*" Geuss who said that...-.-;;  
  
Viper sighs. "Do you go through this a lot?"  
  
"More than that."  
  
"Oh...," he grins. "Lucky you."  
  
"Just full of luck am I."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Say, both of my pokemon need nicknames. Got any ideas?"  
  
"Hmm...how about Jet for the Squirtle, and Pidge for the Pidgey?"  
  
"Hmm...not bad names. What do you guys think?" I look at my pokemon...and they're both busy chowing down. "...Nevermind. Viper, let's battle after we finish eating, ok?"  
  
"Alright with me."  
  
***  
  
"*I'm ready and rearing to go! Just say the word and that Viper dude'll be cryin' uncle! C'mon! Bring it on!!!*" cries my overexcited Squirtle. Honestly...I don't think it was a good idea to buy him that Electrode Blast ice cream sundae...of course it was either that or drowning in a Water Gun attack...-.-;;  
  
Dextra seemed to agree with me. "No more Kangaskhan Barbeque House for you, Squirtle."  
  
Choosing not to criticize Dextra's comment(mostly because I agree with her...), I say to Viper, "Well, we're ready."  
  
A gentle breeze lifts a few dead leaves off the forest floor. "Venom, go." He tosses a red and white ball into the makeshift battle field. Out comes a black snake with silvery gray rings around its neck and a rattle of the same color on its tail.  
  
"Woah! Is that what I think it is?" I mutter to myself. I point Dextra to the discolored pokemon.  
  
"Oh my...this is quite strange, I don't have an Ekans of this species in my files."  
  
"Deena? Is something wrong?" Viper looks straight into my eyes, sending a slight chill down my spine.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, no problem, everything's peachy."  
  
"Your move then."  
  
"Okies. Squirtle, start off with Withdraw!"  
  
"Poison Sting!"  
  
The black snake charges forward fiercely and literally spits out venom. The little turtle pokemon quickly pops into his shell, the venomous white needles bouncing off his shell harmlessly but with enough force that his shell spins out of control. Squirtle comes out of his shell, waddles aimlessly in a drunken fashion, then regains his senses with a shake of his head.  
  
"Squirtle, are you ok?"  
  
"*Peachy,*" he replies.  
  
"Venom, wrap!"  
  
"Squirtle, jump, withdraw, and water gun Venom's face while airborne!" The discolored Ekans hurls itself towards Squirtle, who jumps, flips upside-down, and tucks himself into his shell. A jet of water hits the Ekans whilst Squirtle shoots himself into the air. He comes out of his shell, flips, then lands gently on the ground with a "thud".  
  
"Venom, get up!" His pupils shrink in horror as the realization of defeat appears before him. "Venom!"  
  
"It seems Squirtle has defeated Ekans," Dextra comments.  
  
Ignoring the urge to say, "No duh, Dex", I walk over to Viper.  
  
"Hey," I say, holding out a hand to help up Viper, who was now leaning over his pokemon. "Good match."  
  
I hear numerous sobs from him. All of a sudden, the sobs become soft giggles, and Viper looks up at me with a very scary look in his eyes.  
  
"Wha...? Are you okay, Viper?" I say, now a bit worried. "Sorry about Ekans, you can have a rematch anytime if you want...^.^;;"  
  
"Why have a rematch? You've proved your worth to my master, and now you've proved your worth to me," he says in a chilling voice, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the ground. "Welcome to the squad."  
  
"...squad?..."  
  
"The Serpent Squad."  
  
***  
  
Teaser Time!  
  
Uh-oh! Deena seems to have fallen into something, and it smells fishy. Viper gives Deena two choices: a)Go peacefully with him to join the Serpents, or b)Face a torture filled death. No, the torture does not include watching Britney Spears and various boy band music videos endlessly, though that would be a nice torture...er...anywayz, Deena heads for choice c: Beat the living Houndoom out of Viper! Woo! Time for some BASHING!!! ::Ahem::...okies...back to the non-insane teaser...  
  
More Serpents show up, and it's getting to be too much to handle for lil old Deena and both her Pokemon. Close to defeat, Dee needs help. But how can she get it in the middle of a forest?  
  
Author's Note: Ack! I take to long to write chapters...gomen ne! (Sorry!) ::person throws cherry tomatoes at author:: Ack! Hey, these are pretty yummy! Anywayz, r&r as always, and flames will be mushed then fed to the broken toothed Link(Link:No more scones! PLEASE!!!)...heh...^.^;; Leftovers go to Ash, knowing how he loves to eat so much...(Squirtle&Pidgey: Hey! We like to eat too! We want flames! Deena: ...)=^.^= 


	4. Old and New: Battle in the Forest!

Author's Note: New chapter's up! Woo! ::Dances:: Took me long enough!=^.^=  
  
Well, here it is...  
  
*~Old and New:Battle in the Forest!~*  
  
"Viper, you're freaking me out," I mutter, eyes narrowed. Squirtle clutches the back of my shirt, staring untrustingly at Viper. I notice Viper's grip on my hands tightening; they're actually starting to hurt a little. "Er...can you please let go of me?"  
  
"Perhaps you're not as tough as I thought you were," he says, grinning madly. "Venom, Poison Sting. Not too strong, just knock them both unconcious." I suddenly realise the black Ekans lying between us *wasn't* lying between us; it was now slithering away, trying to get behind me. Squirtle water guns it into a tree before it can get anywhere. Before I can say thanks, Viper stands up and pulls me with him, then twists me around and puts his arm around my vulnerable neck, choking me. "One wrong move, little squirtle, and your trainer gets it."  
  
I'm not going down that easily, I think, grinning to myself. I lift my foot and slam it as hard as I possibly can, maybe harder considering the situation, on top of Viper's foot. You can imagine the reaction.  
  
"YEEOWWW!!!!!" I run off, standing by my loyal Squirtle's side.  
  
"*Nice work, Dee, I'll remember that move,*" comments Squirtle, slightly startled at my simple yet efficient maneuver.  
  
I grin. "Like it? I learned it from a self defense assembly they had at school. Good thing I put off my trainer's leave for it."   
  
"*Trainer's leave?*"  
  
"I'll explain later. Dextra, have you called for help yet?"  
  
"Of course I tried, my call won't get through!"  
  
"Try again, Dextra! Squirtle, go try and take out that Ekans!"  
  
"*Way ahead of you,*" he shouts. The black ekans wraps its body around Squirtle, trying to squeeze the life out him; Squirtle retaliates by biting right into it. It wasn't an actual bite attack, but it worked. Resourceful little thing, ne?  
  
"Venom! Poison Sting!!! Kill that little wretch of a pokemon! And poison its trainer NOW!!!" Judging by the tone of his voice, Viper sounds *pretty* pissed.  
  
"Deena calls Pidgey!" I throw out another red and white sphere and hope for the best as the reddish energy takes the form of Pidgey. Hey, bad guys use more than one pokemon all the time, why not let the good guys bend the rules once in a while? Especially since the good guys *are* the victims...  
  
"And Viper calls for backup!" He slaps on one of those incredibly scary maniacal grins and presses a tiny button on his watch. Instantly, a crowd of people wearing black uniforms appear all around us. About that "good guys being the victims" thing...  
  
"Okay, I geuss maybe we're just a *little* outnumbered. Squirtle, try Bubble attack to even the odds!" Nodding, Squirtle spits out a whole bunch of bubbles from his mouth. Each one hits one of the guys, but they brush the bubbles away as if they were nothing. Memo to myself, train with Squirtle's Bubble attack...-.-;;  
  
"So, you want to play rough, huh? Go, Death!" That doesn't sound good...  
  
From my knowledge, the pokemon Viper called out was an Arbok. Except this one had the same wierd color patterns as the Ekans. Before I could do anything, the Arbok coils itself and jumps using a spring-effect. That's some funky training Viper did; of course, I could've thought of that. "Pidgey, try an airborne Tackle!" She does as I command, but, faster than my eyes could even fathom to imagine, Death has Pidgey wrapped like a birthday present. Now is a good time to panic. "Squirtle, use Rage! Give it everything you've got!" Time for me to do my thing, too. I sprint over to Viper and give him a nice punch in the face. "Oh, YES! That felt good..." Then a bunch of Serpents grab my arms and try to pin me down, and I get started with my self-defense stuff.  
  
Squirtle dishes everything out; he bites, he kicks, he slices, he dices...and he gets exhausted and ends up getting wrapped by Venom. Meanwhile, I'm punching and kicking every green "S" I see, and then I find that's not helping the situation much. So much for that self-defense...-.-;;  
  
Just before I black out from one of the Serpents knocking me into unconciousness, I see a blond-haired figure with the most gorgeous brown eyes staring at the destruction from the treetops...  
  
***  
  
"Hey...are you all right?" Wha...? Hey! What happened? Wasn't I just beating the fluff out of a bunch of Serpent Squad members?  
  
Suddenly, everything comes back to me in a dizzying rush. I try to get up, but the spinning room wouldn't allow it. Ahh, well, at least I could open my eyes...my vision's blurry at first, but then I see the blond-haired guy gazing at me, though this time he's on the ground. Unless my vision is decieving me, of couse, which very well could be happening.   
  
A thought comes to my head...where's Squirtle and Pidgey? A billion bad things could've happened to them! I try to move, but my body just doesn't seem to agree with my mind. Can I talk? Let's see...I try to say "Where are my Pokemon?" and end up saying something like "Errg..."...Nope, geuss I can't talk either.  
  
"I'll try the phone again," says a familiar voice. Dextra! At least she's all right...  
  
"Squirtle squirt...squirt squirt squirtle!" Ahh...geuss Squirtle's fine as well^.^;;.  
  
"Don't worry, the Pidgey's already gone to get help, your trainer will be just fine," says the boy again calmly. I blink. He faces me. "Hey, don't move around too much, okay? Relax. Your pokemon are fine, Squirtle's just a little exhausted. You've done some awesome training for a newbie trainer; I never expected a Squirtle to learn Hydro Pump so quickly!"  
  
Hydro Pump? Wait a minute...Hydro! That's a perfect name for Squirtle! I try to talk again..."Hy...Hydro..."  
  
"Squir!"  
  
"Shh...don't talk until we get you to the Pokemon Center." The boy brushes away a strand of hair that covers my face. "You'll be just fine."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Sorry for the trouble, I know that you're not really used to treating humans," I say.  
  
She nods with her trademark happy smile. "It's all right, I've been treating humans more often than you might think. Just be careful next time, okay?"  
  
"All right, I will," I reply, and with that, I head to the table where my pokemon and the blond guy are sitting. I look at him. "Before anything else, I would like to say thanks for saving me. Also, what's your name? I'm Deena Greenwater."  
  
He smiles. He's kinda cute^.-~*. Then again, I DID say the same thing about Viper..."I'm Linxie Gigabyte, I'm from Neon City, in the Kanto region."  
  
"His father was part of the team that made me," brags Dextra. "Professor Maple was the president, and Professor Gigabyte was the vice-president."  
  
My eyes widen. "Wow! That's awesome! And to top it all off, your last name..."  
  
"Yeah, my dad was an orphan, he never found out who his parents were," he smiles as he says this, "...he needed a last name, and he knew someday he would be working with electronics, so Gigabyte was a perfect name for him."  
  
His dad was an orphan? And a genius? Linxie's got a long walk if he wants to follow in his dad's footsteps..."My family's pretty normal, especially compared to yours. My dad owns his own little pastry shop back in Air City, and mom's a software engineer. My little brother's...well...little brother-ish. I geuss my family now is Squirtle, Pidgey, and Dextra." I sigh. Geuss I miss my blood family more than I thought.  
  
He stares at me for a minute or so. His gorgous brown eyes hint a little bit of envy, though I can't tell very well; I've never been much of a soul searcher.^.^;; "Think I can join your family?"  
  
Wha...?!? "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, can I go with you on your training journey? It get's pretty lonely out there all alone, without any humans to talk to other than the occaisional Nurse Joy or trainer. You make a whole lot of friends, but you never know if you'll ever see them again."  
  
I know exactly how this guy feels...after all, I've only got Dextra and Squirtle to keep me company 24/7. It would be nice to have a human friend to talk to once in a while..."Sure, you can join us. The more the merrier!" I smile. Hopefully, Linxie has a better sense of direction than Dextra.  
  
He returns the smile. "Thanks."  
  
"*Uh...Deena...I feel...wierd...*" Pidgey starts to glow; she's evolving! Within a few heart-wrenching seconds, she mutates from her small form into a larger yet more graceful looking Pidgeotto. I've read somewhere that evolution can drastically change your pokemon's personality, so I'm a little paranoid at this point.  
  
"Pidgey, don't worry, you're just evolving," I say calmly; hopefully her evolution won't be so traumatic if I can talk her through it. Then again, is it traumatic for her, or for me? Maybe this whole evolution thing is freakier than I thought it would be, for me at least.  
  
"*Woohoo!!! I'm a Pidgeotto! Don't lemme outdo ya now, Squirtle! I'm gonna be a Pidgeot soon, and I'll fly faster than your slowness! Ha!!!...ahem...yeah...sorry, got a bit carried away there...*" Pidgeotto flapped her new wings a little.  
  
"Right...well, be careful with those wings, they're more powerful now. Maybe I can teach you Fly soon," I say. Methinks Pidgeotto will be just fine personality wise. ^.-~*  
  
"*All right, time for you to name us!*" shouts Squirtle. Never a dull moment...-.-;;  
  
"Okay. How about Rocket for Pidgeotto. She flies as fast, if not faster, than a speeding rocket." Pidgeotto nods in agreement; one down, one to go. "And finally, in honor of Squirtle learning Hydro Pump, I dub thee Hydro."  
  
"*I dunno...,*" Squirtle says.  
  
Linxie grins. "Hey, it was a pretty awesome Hydro Pump, I think Hydro's a great name."  
  
"*Alright, Hydro it is! It sounds dashing...I'll get the girls for sure!*"  
  
Rocket gave Hydro a deserving peck on the head.  
  
"*Owchies! That hurt!*"  
  
Rocket sighs. "*Take it from a girl, you're not getting any of 'em.*" She faces Linxie with an evil grin. "*But it looks like you're gonna do just fine.*"  
  
We all left the center, Linxie and I both blushing madly.  
***  
  
Author's Note: All right, I just HAD to do a little shipping here. What's a Pokefic without any shipping? Anyway, here be thy teaser...  
  
Teaser Time!  
  
So now Deena's got a pal for the road, Viper's supposedly out of the way, names for everyone, Hydro learned Hydro Pump, Rocket evolved, and everything's peachy, right? WRONG! Deena finds out that Kimosha Village, although big enough to have the group wanering for a few hours, isn't large enough to have its own Pokemon Gym. So, our gang decides to go south to Ecruteak City. Dextra, much to Deena's dismay, has another glitch-out, and they all end up in a cave. There are two possibilities: they could be in Mt. Mortar, or the Dragon's Den. Either way, an Escape Rope would be useful right about now!  
  
So, fellow readers, what would you like to happen? Do you pick Mt. Mortar or Dragon's Den?  
  
P.S.-Thanks again to Destiny Fox for reveiwing!=^.^= 


	5. Lost...AGAIN?!?

Author's Note: Ack, writer's block. Don't ya just hate it? Methinks this is the worst chapter so far, but it'll get better!^.^;; Oh, I need to do a publicity stunt before I start...Read my fic "Battle"! It's really good, and has AAMR and a little bit of Rocketshippiness too! PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ READ IT!!! It's all pre-written, and it's all purdy and kewlness to the extreme, but it's only got 4 reviews! WAAH! Okies, I'm done...  
  
ANYWAYZ, here's the next chapter...  
  
*~Lost...AGAIN?!?~*  
  
Linxie stops, making me bump into him. "Well, this is where my map ends. I was planning on buying a new one in Kimosha Village, but..." a sweatdrop appears at his head,"I kinda got sidetracked.^.^;;" Well, I can't blame him. *I* was the one who caused the sidetracking...with the help of a Serpent we all know and love to hate.-.-;;  
  
So, here we are, stuck at the one place that we'd rather not be stuck in--a fork in the road. You see, Linxie and I reported the whole incident with Viper to the local Officer Jenny, and in turn she told us there was no gym there because the town was too small for one. That was a bit odd because my gang and I(excluding Linxie) were wandering that place for hours.-.-;;  
  
Anyway, here we are, Hydro and Linxie doing rocks, paper, sissors until their hands hurt(mostly because they kept tying), and me staring out into space. How bored, you say? Very.  
  
Suddenly, a voice yells out of the back pocket of my backpack. "Deena!!! Listen! I HAVE A MAP!!!"  
  
Linxie and Hydro snap their heads in Dextra's direction. "A map?" cries Linxie. "Let's use it!"  
  
Alright, this is bad. "Er...Dextra tends to glitch out with the map..."  
  
"Any map is better than no map," Linxie says, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Hydro speaks up. "*You don't know Dextra...*"  
  
Before Dextra can say anything, Linxie interrupts. "Let's just use Dextra. We'd be lost anyway, so might as well be lost with a map."  
  
Hydro climbs onto my shoulder. "Okay," I say, taking Dextra out of my backpack, "But if we get lost, I'm blaming you, Dextra."  
  
"Hmph." So, we began walking. Again.  
  
***  
  
"Dextra, are you sure we're going the right way?" Her digitized head nods yes. "Okay, if ya say so..."  
  
Hours pass. We're still walking. "DEXTRA!!! Admit it! We're lost!!!"  
  
"Deena, you're such a baby byte. We're almost there! Just another fifteen minutes or so of walking." Dextra grins and folds her arms conceitedly.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"DEXTRA!!!! It's been an hour already!"  
  
"Er..."  
  
Before I could get out my mallet, Linxie snatches Dextra. "Dee, here, let me try." He presses a few buttons, then a digitized female voice spoke.  
  
"Holographic image inducer initialized." A light, coming from Dextra's screen, flickers on, revealing a holographic map, complete with textures.  
  
Hydro and I stare awestruck. "How'd you do that?!"  
  
Linxie smiles. "Didn't I tell you? My dad helped with this model."  
  
"Whoops...heh...I forgot..." Hey, it's an honest mistake.^.^;;  
  
"Let's see...I'd say we're either here..."-he points to Mount Mortar-"...or here..."-he pointed to Dragon's Den.  
  
I hesitate. Both caves are packed with either rare or tough pokemon, and if we get stuck in Mount Mortar, there's no way we'd get out without getting lost. And the worst part, I only brought three pokeballs, so I can't go on an all-out catching spree.-.-;;  
  
Linxie examines the map a little more. "Okay, by the looks of it, we're probably near the fork that leads to either cave. We should probably figure out which direction we want to go first, though we probably won't know where we are until we get there."  
  
I glance at Hydro, then look back at Linxie. "I hope we're going to Dragon's Den."  
  
***  
  
"Linxie, got a shovel?"  
  
"Why?" Linxie had been staring at Dextra's holographic map the whole way, so I'm not surprised he asked that.  
  
"Look at this." We're at the base of a cliff, supposedly where a cave was located. Let me rephrase that--where the BACK of a cave is located. "Linxie, don't tell me we've gotta walk all the way back around!" I point to the cliff. "And no way I'm climbing that thing!"  
  
Linxie stares at the looming rock formation, a baffled expression pasted on his face. "Well, we've gotta do something..."  
  
"Dra!"  
  
"*What was THAT?*" cries Hydro. Rocket somehow comes out of her pokeball.  
  
"Rocket? Do you know what that was? Sounded like it said 'Dra'," I say.  
  
Rocket closed her eyes in thought. "*Hmm. I dunno.*" Linxie and I facefault.  
  
"*Dee,*" whispers Hydro shakily, "*There's something behind me!*"  
  
"Tini! Dra!"  
  
"*WAAH!!!*" Hydro jumps away.  
  
Dextra sighs. "Relax. It's just a Dratini."  
  
Linxie picks a pokeball off his belt. "I've gotta catch this!"  
  
"No, wait!" I shout. "Um...Dratini...do you have a trainer?"  
  
The Dratini shakes its head and inches towards Hydro, who hides behind my legs. Dextra gasps. "Hydro's found himself a girlfriend!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hydro and I yell in unison.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: More shipping! What has the world come to? But the whole Hydro/Dratini thing get's funnier, at least I hope so...  
  
Teaser Time!  
  
Hydro's got a girlfriend, Hydro's got a girlfriend...hehe...anyway, Dratini leads our group through whatever cave they're in, presumably Dragon's Den since Dratini's a dragon type. But who's this they run into? A girl? It seems Linxie knows this newcomer...but how? And the Serpents make a return! The new girl seems to be against Viper, but is she trustable? Also, Viper seems to have rounded up some new Pokemon. Why *exactly* is he after Deena? Can he be stopped?  
  
All this and more in the next episode of "The Hydroid Chronicles"!  
  
  
As a last note, February 11th's my 15th birthday! A birthday in this fic will come very soon, so keep watch!=^.^= 


	6. Love and Nonexistant Noodles

Author's Note: Arigato to Destiny Fox and eek for the happy b-days!*^_^* Oh, and I loved the poem Destiny Fox, and as a little note, insane is grrreat (quoteth Tony the tiger), normal is baaaaaaaaaaaad... Right, ANYWAY, here's the next chapter after many replays of "Miyu Yachiyo"(Vampire Princess Miyu), "Tamashii No Rufuran"(Neon Genesis Evangelion Movie), and "Jitensha Ni Notte"(Card Captor Sakura) on Winamp...  
  
*~Love and Nonexistant Noodles~*  
  
Dextra continues. "This Dratini seems to like Hydro."  
  
Linxie narrows his eyebrows in thought. "Now this is an odd predicament."  
  
I look at the Dratini. "Hey, do you think you could lead us to a Dragon's Den entrance?" The little blue pokemon looks at Hydro longingly. I suddenly get an idea. "Dratini, would you excuse Hydro and myself for a moment?" Hydro cocks his head and sends me a confused expression. I grab him by the arm, then move into the trees.  
  
"*Dee, that girl scares me! I mean, she's pretty and all, but...*"  
  
"Hydro! Remember last week when you got your name? You said how you'd get all the girls with it?" Hydro nods weakly, knowing what I was getting at.  
  
"I can vouch for that!" cries Dextra.  
  
Ignoring my pokedex, I continue. "Put two and two together. Name that attracts girls, cute female Dratini that likes you. Wasn't that what you wanted?"  
  
Hydro stares at the ground and ponders for a moment. "*Change my name!*" I don't think he was getting the picture...  
  
***  
  
As Hydro and I head back into the clearing, Linxie gives me a "So, what happened?" look. I send a "You'll see" look in reply. Dratini smiles at Hydro, who blushes. "*I'll agree to going out with you for one hour-"-sqeal of joy from Dratini-"-if and only if you guide us through Dragon's Den.*"  
  
Dratini sqeals in a sweet laughter. "*Silly cutie, I was gonna do that anyway! But now that you asked, sure I'll go on a date with ya!*" Hydro's left eye twitches and he faints. Dratini glances up at Linxie and I questionably. "*What did I say?*"  
  
***  
  
"Alright, then, Hydro," I say, "Remember not to go too far. Rocket will act as a lookout-"  
  
"*Actually, I was planning on flying around, strecthing my wings, maybe catch some grub...*"  
  
"You do that, Rocket, just make sure to tell me if an Ursaring pops out of nowhere or if Hydro breaks a limb or something, okay?"  
  
"*Aww, alright.*"  
  
"All right, you can go get some grub."  
  
"*Yay!*"  
  
"Anyway, Hydro, Dratini, don't wander too far, there are a bunch of dangerous pokemon around this area. I don't want you guys getting hurt." Hydro and Dratini nod in unison. "Okay, you can go now." They wander off towards a nearby stream about five-minutes walking distance.  
  
Linxie clears his throat to get my attention. "So, I geuss we're alone now, huh."  
  
"I'm still here!" cries Dextra. Thank you, thank you, thank you...  
  
Linxie blushes. "Right, yeah, I knew that."  
  
"But my batteries are low, I should shut off." I hate you, Dextra...  
  
"Ahem...uh, you do that..."  
  
I absentmindedly start digging through my backpack. "Erm...Linxie? Could ya help me set up camp? I'm gonna start making lunch now." I pull out a spatula. "I'm gonna make fried noodles with berries!*^_^*"  
  
Linxie smiles. "You don't have to, I've got some Pokechow and some sandwiches. I'd be happy to share."  
  
Pokechow? Is this guy serious? "No thanks, I tasted pokechow before, that's some nasty stuff."  
  
"Maybe to us, but they seem to like it."  
  
"Well, have they ever compared my food to that stuff?"  
  
"Erm...no..."  
  
"Exactly." Maybe I was a bit hard on him, but, hey, he's never tried my berry noodles. ^.-~*  
  
"Psycho, go!" A tannish blur appears before me. It stops, and a Meowth is standing in front of me.  
  
"What the..." cries Linxie. Behind him, a shadowy figuire of a girl reveals herself. I point behind him, and he turns around. "...Huh? Who..."-she steps into the light to reveal her green eyes and dark reddish brown hair-"Kitty?! Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh!" She winks and holds up her hand in a peace sign. "C'mon, Linxie, aren't ya gonna tell me who your friend is?"  
  
I finally speak up, since Linxie doesn't seem like he's going to do that anytime soon. "I'm Deena. From Air City. Nice to meet you, Kitty, is it?"  
  
"Yup. I'm from Neon Town, like Linxie here." She leans closer towards Linxie. "You two haven't done anything, ya know, DONE anything, have you?" Aw, geez, not this again...  
  
Linxie clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes. "Of course not! Not like you!" Woah...he's mad...  
  
"Oh, really, you shouldn't be talking, hooking up with every girl you see!"  
  
I butt in. "But he's not..."  
  
"SHADDUP YOU!" They both say in unison. Apparantly, butting in wasn't such a great idea...^.^;;  
  
"Heh...I'll just sit here and...make some noodles then..." Lesse...how many plates to set out...that would be...Hydro, Rocket, Dratini, Linxie, Kitty, and...  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appears above our heads. "Deena Greenwater, we meet again! Go, everybody!" An Arbok, an Ekans, an Onix, and a Dragonair all come out. I think to myself, 'Not him again...'  
  
"Hiya, Viper." The shadow disappears and a dark shape lands in front of me. "Would you move, please? You're stepping on the place where I'm gonna make the fire."  
  
"Hello! I'm not like Team Rocket, little twerp!"  
  
Kitty barges into the conversation. "Well you're certainly as stupid as one!"  
  
"You! You're the Ro..."  
  
Kitty's Meowth, Psycho, tackles him into unconciousness.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Right, I think that was the longest chapter yet, though it's not really that long...^.^;; Anyways, I don't think I followed the teaser from last time really well(I *intended* to, but this is a write-as-I-think fic, so you can never expect anything from a fic like that.^.-~*), so this time I'll write a better one(hopefully)...  
  
Teaser Time!  
  
It's turning out to be a big party for Deena with Kitty and Viper around, isn't it?^.-~* Viper's out, but what about his pokemon? Are there other Serpents, or is he just there because of some male pride thing? And what of Kitty? What's her history with Linxie? What's up with Linxie liking that Pokechow crud?! Blech! Don't ask how Deena knows how the stuff tastes...she just does.^.^;; Anyway, Kitty and Viper also have some history to discuss, but I'll have to do a little POV switching there possibly. Or maybe not, depends on what comes into the black abyss of my mind whilst I type.=^.^= And what the heck's a "Ro"?! Yeah, I know, a bit obvious, but, shh! Deena doesn't know that! But does Linxie? He seems to know more than he's telling...And will Deena EVER finish making her noodles and get through Dragon's Den (or Mt. Mortar, I still haven't figuired where they are yet^.^;;)?  
  
All this and more on the next episode of "The Hydroid Chronicles"! 


	7. Nice Girls Finish Last

Author's Note: What?! I'm not dead yet?! Seeing as how often I update this fic, *I* was even convinced that I had died in some horrible incident dealing with various rabid pokemon and a Togepi threatening to blow up the world with metronome. Ahh, well. Too bad for you...I'm baaack!^.-~*  
  
Anyway, I decided not to do the Viper/Kitty history lesson, but it'll come soon, promise! I've noticed that I didn't put in all the things I said I would put in this chapter, but since I write from whatever pops into my head at the time, so please don't hurt me...I don't mind a couple of tomatoes, though...anyway, I'm getting better at the teasers, and it's not that bad this time. But remember, don't read the teaser 'till the chapter's done!=^.^=  
  
*~Nice Girls Finish Last~*  
  
"You! You're that Ro..." Viper's exclamation is cut short by Psycho's tackle attack, which renders him unconcious.   
  
I look at Viper's pokemon in anticipation for an attack, but they just stand there. Duh! Of course! Normally, pokemon are very loyal and won't do anything unless you directly tell them to, and Viper ordered them to go, not attack. 'Score one for the cook,' I think to myself.  
  
"Why aren't they moving?" asks Linxie.  
  
Just as I was about to reply..."They weren't directly ordered to," answers Kitty.  
  
At least they're not arguing anymore. "Kitty, do you think you can start the fire? Linxie, go tell Rocket to tell the others lunch will be served soon for me, please. I'll take care of Arbok-boy over there," I say.  
  
"Sure, I'll start the fire."  
  
"Linxie, you dolt, she told ME to do it!"  
  
"Go die!"  
  
"Love to if it'll get me away from YOU!"  
  
Geuss some stuff can't change no matter what.^.^;; Anyway, I lay out my sleeping bag and drag the unconcious Viper onto it, then place a moistened paper towel on his head. "Oy, Viper, wake up, c'mon, your pokemon are all here waiting for you." After a few minutes of constant "get up ya lazy bum" comments and such, I give up and head towards the fire. Holy houndoom...they actually managed to start it...  
  
"Thanks for starting the fire. Lunch'll be ready in a few." And, low and behold, in a few minutes, lunch is served. For another surprise, Viper sits up, rubbing his forehead in pain and confusion.  
  
"Wha...what happened...and what smells so...good?" he grumbles.  
  
Just then, Linxie appears from behind some shrubbery with Rocket, Hydro, and Dratini tagging along behind him. Kitty takes the liberty of answering Viper. "Deena's special fried noodle recipe. You know, Deena, you're not so bad, Linxie made a good choice in friends all by himself for once. You're not such a bad cook either."  
  
Being as egotistical as I am..."Thanks." And so I continue serving noodles. "Viper, since you just woke up, you should have some food. It'll make you feel better, and then maybe you'll stop bothering a poor newbie trainer on her failing quest for greatness."  
  
Viper stares confoundedly and takes a plate of food, glancing questionably at it as if it were poisoned. "Whatever." His pokemon glare hungrily at the noodles, and I give them some food as well. Bad guys need food, too.^.^  
  
Meanwhile, Hydro is slowly inching further from Dratini and closer to me. After about fifteen minutes, Dratini and I finish eating while everyone else get seconds(or thirds, in Hydro's case; that Squirtle is such a Snorlax!). Dratini comes up to me and signals for a private conversation, so I follow her to a secluded patch of ground near the corner of the camp. I take out Dextra, who was in standby mode, and switch her to auto translation.  
  
"*Deena, I think Hydro's playing hard to get, so do you think I can stay with you? I'll train really hard and everything, just let me stay with you, please? I...I really like Hydro.*" Dratini blushes, quite cutely, I might add.  
  
"Of course!" Wow! Maybe nice things DO happen to nice people..."Let's see...what to name you...ooh! I know! Does Melee sound good?"  
  
"*Too violent. How about...something with a P?*"  
  
"Hmm...Princess?"  
  
"*Sounds like a name for a Jigglypuff.*"  
  
"Agreed. How about...Prism."  
  
"*Perfect!*"  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"*No, Prism.*"  
  
"Okay, Prism, then." I head back to the others, who are cleaning up. "You guys, I have an announcement to make. Hydro, Rocket, we've got a new member to our team." Hydro sits down and holds his head like a psyduck, apparantly knowing what was coming, so I glance a sorrowful look at him. "Meet Prism the Dratini!"  
  
Viper grins viciously. "Go, Death! Poison Sting! But don't do it too hard, we want a live Dratini for the boss." So much for being NICE to the guy...Anyway, I leap in front of Prism and hold her protectively. A sharp pain shoots its way through my back a few times, but then it stops, and I figuire Hydro used his shell to protect me. I make a mental note to repay him for that later. Urrg...I don't feel so good...really dizzy...the poison must've gotten to me...  
  
"H-Hydro! Use Hydro Pump! Rocket, Fly!...ugh...I don't feel good...Linxie, protect Prism, I don't think I can do it..."  
  
"I'll take care of that jerk!" cries Kitty. "Go, Psycho! Use the Pay Day and Crunch combo!" In a few seconds, the speedy Meowth manages to faint or at least disorientate all of Viper's pokemon, except for the Onyx and Death, who are taken out by Hydro and Rocket. I struggle against the effects of the poison as Kitty ties up Viper.  
  
"Hydro, I have some Psncureberries in my pack, get them for me...please..." Arrg...now it's getting harder to breath...I lay down on the ground.  
  
"*Okay...oh no...your pack! It's gone!*"  
  
***  
Author's Note: Mwahaha! I have left you all with a cliffhanger! I be the evil author once more! Yeah! *Does the happy dance* But fear not, for I have a vague idea of what I'm going to write next chapter this time! Huzzah!^.-~*  
  
Teaser Time!  
  
Oh no! Deena's been poisoned! Will she live? (Hydro:Of course she will, she's the main character!) Shaddup you...anyway, the theif is spotted, and a friendly local pokemon offers to help capture the theif. Kitty gets violent! Woo! Viper...apoligizing?!?! Linxie and Kitty...arguing! More! Oh, yeah, THAT'S different! If and when Deena gets cured, will they EVER get to Blackthorn City?! Find out next time on The Hydroid Chronicles! (Hydro:That sounds too much like a commercial...) Shaddup, you...  
  
Ja ne for now!=^.^= 


End file.
